Intoxicated
by FizzyBubblegum13
Summary: Cobra thought he can't get drunk. And he also thought that he could always anticipate what someone would do to him. Clearly he hadn't met Mirajane. But maybe he let it happen because all he wanted was some liquid courage to approach a certain blonde who couldn't get him out of her head. [M] for sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- So I was trying to sleep and this popped up in my head.**

 **Who needs sleep?**

 **But seriously, Cobra why are you so smexy? I can't. I just can't.**

 **This will be a small series with, um, four-five chapters? I am not sure. But it won't be long. Actually this was supposed to be a one-shot, but here I am.**

 **Just take it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't in any form whatsoever own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

 **intoxicate**

 _ɪnˈtɒksɪkeɪt/_

past tense: intoxicated; past participle: intoxicated

 _verb_

•(of alcoholic drink or a drug) cause (someone) to lose control of their faculties or behaviour.

•excite or exhilarate (someone).

 _archaic_

•poison (someone).

* * *

Dokuryuu No Cobra had seen many things in life. Many horrifying, chilling, dastardly things. He had seen malnourished people being worked to the bone, he had seen newborn babes being ripped from the arms of their mothers. Hell, he had seen Brain's dick. Accidentally, but nonetheless he had seen it. But never in his life would he have imagined he would see THIS.

He had never seen such chaos in front of him. Ever.

But to really understand what was happening one would have to go back to the starting of the day.

It was a bright morning in Magnolia, with birds chirping and squirrels running about. Everyone was calmly going about their daily business, and the world was at peace. At least till you reached the guild Magnolia was famous for having. About a hundred yards before the entrance of the guild, one could hear the noise that Fairy Tail was producing. But if you were a dragonslayer with special hearing, your head would start aching the moment you reached the outskirts of the city because of the sheer sound the of the guild.

And that was exactly what had happened to Cobra as he and the members of the independent guild Crime Sorciere trudged towards the hellhole that is Fairy Tail. At least to Cobra it is a hellhole. He stared at the pavement underneath him, trying to hide his face underneath the hood he was wearing. They could not afford to let anyone see their faces as they were still very much wanted by the Magic Council. Hell, he was happy in their caves in the forests, but NO. Their Master, Jellal, HAD to go and consult his hammer-wielding psychotic childhood sweetheart about something she had heard on a job. And the girls, Sorano and Meredy, HAD to tag along to meet their latest friend and fellow conspirator (thanks to communication lacrimas and Erza's regular calling) the she-devil of Fairy Tail. So Jellal decided to have everyone go to the fucking guild with him, because GOD FORBID the ex-members of the former dark guild should be left alone without either him or Meredy to keep an eye on them. And the worst part was that Cobra knew that while Erza could very well communicate through the lacrima, when she had offered blueberry the chance to come and meet her, he had pounced on it like no tomorrow. While he couldn't hear the redhead's thoughts through the lacrima, he could definitely hear the debate being held in blueberry's head.

And the debate never really ended. He could still hear it. _I don't deserve her, and yet she called me. I should have refused. She is in the light but I am not, and nothing can change that. But she smiled! She actually smiled when I said yes! Although, what was the giggling going on behind her? Ah well, good thing I have told her I have a fiancé, she deserves someone better than me._ Sometimes Cobra was convinced that Jellal had a thing for berating himself. He tried to tune out the blueberry, his self-sacrificing monologue was irritating him. His feet were killing him, maybe he should ask Jellal to stop for a minute.

 _Ugh, my feet! Wish I still had my keys, I could have had Aries carry me. Seriously, this better be worth it. Meredy is convinced that Mirajane is the best in the business. But if she manages to tackle someone as sour as Cobra, maybe I will be too_. Cobra felt a shiver go down his spine. Best in the business? Just why were the girls so keen to go to the guild anyway? He didn't like it one bit. The she-devil was going to tackle him? And Meredy knew something about this. He focused his ears on the pink-haired girl and winced. Her soul was like a bunch of voilins being played and it hurt his ears. _I wonder if Juvia has managed to get Gray!? Oh, and maybe Lucy has finally gotten together with Natsu! Kyaaa, this will be so much fun! Although SHE did say that recently she has felt that NaLu may not be canon anymore. Sigh, that will be such a waste. But Lucy has so much potential! And with so many people! Ah! Maybe Gray! Angel did say something..._

Cobra stopped walking and stared at the girl in horror. While occasionally he did catch her brooding about other people's love-lives, this was something on a whole new level. Maybe this was normal for her. Usually all he caught from her was her high-pitched soul, so he was barely able to hear her thoughts. Deciding that it's dangerous territory, he just gave up and focused in the noises of Fairy Tail, which were becoming more unbearable by the minute.

Just when they were about to reach, Angel dropped on her knees. "I can't go any further. You guys go on without me!" Cobra felt a vein throbbing on his forehead. Seriously, if Angel would just turn she would be able to see that the guild was barely ten steps ahead. But she just collapsed the moment they took a ninety degree turn. Meredy cheerfully grabbed Sorano by the collar of her cloak and started dragging her towards the guild.

Sawyer started chuckling and everyone continued, taking the occurrence in their stride. Midnight actually sighed, used to tantrums by the platinum-blond mage. In a minute they were at the front door of the guild. Angel stared in surprise, not expecting to reach so soon. As Cobra followed Jellal inside, he heard a sound he would equate to someone scraping nails (not the organic kind) over iron.

"Sho-bee-doo-baa"

Cobra thought his head would explode. The noise was deafening for a normal person, and he wasn't normal. Then he looked up and stopped dead in his tracks. But he wasn't the only one, entire Crime Sorciere was shocked.

The entire guild was dark and there was a spotlight focused on the centre of the stage. A man he knew as the ferocious iron dragonslayer was on the stage in a sparkly suit and a guitar in his hand. And then Cobra located the source of the awful noise he heard. The man was singing.

It was fucking horrible.

 _Why do we have to sit through this?_

 _Metalhead should just give up._

 _I really hope he doesn't see me, I don't want to dance in a bunny costume only to be boo'ed because of him. I am pretty sure I look an absolute KNOCKOUT in it, but thanks to him nobody notices!_

Apparently he wasn't the only one who thought so. The entire guild was thinking the same thing, save for one weirdo who was lamenting over a (he thought he heard wrong and strained to listen again and turned out his hearing was just fine) _bunny costume_. And just like that he knew for sure that the mages in Fairy Tail were crazy.

Jellal had apparently found the psychotic redhead while the rest of the members of the independent guild were still staring at the stage in shock. _Cobra, bring the rest near the bar. DO NOT, I repeat, DO NOT speak._ He heard the blueberry and motioned for the rest to go to the bar, while signalling them to zip their mouths. They went to the bar with curious expressions.

Ah, hammer-wielding psychotic bitch was standing right next to the bar with blueberry. Cobra heard her thoughts and stared at her. It was as though her brain had short circuited, it was stuck on repeat. _Jellal, Jellal, Jellal, Jellal..._

And then her soul. It was a bass being strummed at a single scale. It was totally complementing Jellal's bass which was strumming at a higher scale. The only thing was that his soul was playing a very melancholic tune while her's was resembling a war cry. Maybe that is why she was so high strung.

Sweet relife came to Cobra as the tuneless dragonslayer left the stage. The entire audience came to life as they cheered when he left the stage, which he mistook for praise. "So, why couldn't we speak?" Angel asked Jellal, but it was the woman standing next to him who answered. "Gajeel was performing. He is a little, sensitive, about his performances and doesn't like it when someone interrupts him, even if you are in the crowd." Cobra heard her recall an incident when the pyromaniac had started speaking and Gajeel had punched the living daylight's out of him. "Point noted." He told her.

"Erza, it seems you have guests." An old man sitting on the bar spoke to her. Cobra tried to listen to his thoughts and found that he couldn't. His memories rushed back as he recalled that this was the guild master. "Yes Master. Jellal has new guild members, but they will do no harm." Afraid they might, she glared at them. _Do anything, and you are dead._ Now how could Cobra ignore a point blank threat? He nodded at the Master.

"I knew there is good in you, because I remember seeing you some time ago." Cobra understood the reference and again nodded at the man. "Good. Now I have a very important question for all of you." All of the ex-criminals looked at the serious face of the guild master.

"Have you ever been to a party?" Cobra looked around to see that his shock was mirrored in the faces of his team members. All at once, they shook their heads.

The guild master grinned and turned to face his guild. "Brats!" His voice was somehow magnified and tore at Cobra's eardrums. He instantly slapped his palms against his ears to provide some relief. The guild fell silent and stared at the master. "It looks like we have some guests." At that he pointed at them and Cobra felt all of the guild's eyes on himself. "Guests who have never seen a party it seems." Somehow the fact that they hadn't been to a party in their entire lives was a bigger deal to all the mages, because the shock showed on their faces.

"Let's show them what a party really is!" A woman sitting on the side of the bar with a barrel next to her screamed. Suddenly the whole guild was shooting in agreement. "Brats! Show them what Fairy Tail is best known for! Let's have their first party as the beat one!" The master was grinning at his charges as they cheered. Then he waved at the people and suddenly the guild broke back into their chattering.

"So, Jellal, this is the area I was talking about."

As blueberry and his armoured love poured their attention over a map which the psycho had laid out, the two ladies (seriously, they were anything BUT ladies since they didn't have one ounce of grace between the two of them) went in search of their 'Mirajane'. Richard and Sawyer went off to the bar and Midnight plopped himself on a chair the table on which the map was laid and closed his eyes.

Cobra didn't know what to do. He just stood there and slowly started observing his surroundings.

 _God she is so hot. Lucy wasn't kidding when she said the girl wears feathers._

 _Wait, isn't that Mystogan? I remember seeing him at the Grand Magic Games..._

 _Oh I am so jealous of his makeup! I wish I knew how to put eyeliner like him, it is perfect!_

 _Wow! Another dragonslayer! He looks like a badass with his scar! I wonder whether Natsu-nee will fight him or not..._

Cobra couldn't believe it. They were ex-criminals and had attacked their guild members twice. And no one was even thinking about that. Maybe these people really were batshit crazy.

And then Cobra heard a mind far worse than redhead. But unlike the psycho hammer-wielder this was apparently the permanent state of the mind. _Fight, fight, food, fight, fight..._

Even his soul was chaotic. It was a unorderly mess of drums and trumpet blaring an unholy tune. It was making him get on the edge, and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oi! Cobra! Fight me!" He turned to see the pyro-idiot heading towards him. "Not in the mood, you fucking pyro." But the pink-haired man didn't slow down one bit. Sighing, he punched him straight in the face and he went flying and collided into someone he recognised as the ice mage. But why was he semi-naked? The man instantly started punching the fire dragonslayer, who returned the favour. His soul was not bad, a saxophone belting out a jazzy tune.

But then he heard a single violin playing the most depressing tune and saw a blue-haired girl in the shadows. But somehow the violin was harmonising with the saxophone. But the thoughts of all the mages were giving him a head ache.

"Flamebrain!" _Pyromaniac!_

"Snow Queen!" _Ice princess!_

Apparently they were thinking and speaking abuses for each other. And then came the creepiest of them all.

 _Gray-sama is looking heavenly without his shirt. And Juvia got another one of his clothes! Ah, Gray-sama, please take off your pants next, with your boxers._

Stalkers, drunkards, maniacs and idiots comprised a good chunk of the Fairy Tail population it seems. Cobra went up to the bar and saw Meredy, Sorano and the guild's resident she-devil behind it. The girls were giggling and again Cobra felt something sinister was about to happen. Suddenly the woman turned and faced him.

Cobra froze when he heard not one but multiple voices inside the woman's head.

 _Ah, Lucy is really the person for this!_

 _Oi, he is listening._

 _Yeah, let's tell him something he will never be able to forget!_

"So, Cobra. I am Mirajane, but you can call me Mira. What will you have? This is a party, so the drinks are on the house!" The woman, Mira, cracked a big smile. Before he could speak, Angel beat him to it. "He doesn't drink, since he can't get drunk. The alcohol get absorbed by his lacrima right away." Somehow the smile which Mira gave the two girls made him think she already knew that.

"Well, still doesn't hurt to try!" As the words he had heard in Sorano's head resurfaced, he decided against it. "Thanks, but not so early. I don't really want to drink before at least nine. It is seven right now."

Suddenly he heard something whizzing towards him and ducked just in time. The thing (as it turned out, it was a person) struck the wall and collapsed. Cobra snarled as got up to see who had dared to thrown something at him and then he heard it.

A perfect symphony. Everything was on time, nothing misplaced. But when it came to the actual tune, it was whack. Completely and totally off. It was not anything he had ever heard before. There was no order and method to the actual symphony, but it was perfect. Every damn note was perfect, but the overall result was not anything. It was ordered chaos. Controlled crazy.

And he loved it.

He tried to locate the source and his eye rested on the most perfect ass if he ever saw one. "Natsu! Gray! You almost hit Cobra! Don't you ever see what you both are doing?!" The voice. He knew that voice. Damn his luck.

"Lucy Heartfilia. We meet again." She turned and faced him. In all fairness, this was the encounter he had been dreading the most. After all, if anyone had the authority to hold a grudge against him, it was her. He had tried (and succeeded) to abduct her. "Hello Cobra. How are you?

 _Oh. My. God. I have never seen Cobra this up close! Oh that scar is making him look like such a bad boy. And oh, his skin looks like coffee, so creamy and smooth! I just want to taste him once. His voice, oh, I think my panty just drowned. Fuck, he looks edible! Wait, didn't Natsu say that he can hear everyone's thoughts? STOP LUCY YOU MIGHT BE DROOLING._

Cobra stared at the blonde girl in front of him. He could hear everything that had gone through her head and was, to say in the least, surprised. And she wasn't kidding, he could smell her arousal. It was alluring, sweet and fruity.

But he didn't know how to deal with it. Usually when the opposite sex saw him, they screamed in fear. He had never heard anyone finding him even remotely attractive. And definitely not people like Lucy Heartfilia, who could have pretty much any man under the sun with her charms.

"Um, I'm fine. What did that flaming cunt throw at me?" At that she simply pointed to the wall behind him and he saw the mage from before, now only in his boxers. "Where did his clothes go?" Cobra asked the girl. "Yeah, Gray has a stripping habit."

"Stripping habit? How does one manage that?" Lucy simply shrugged. _Wait till he loses his underwear. I can never forget the day I joined the guild thanks to that._ The words she said in her head made him raise one eyebrow at her. "What did he do at your first day?" Lucy jumped at the question, and remembered that he can hear what she thinks. "Um, he lost all of his clothes and asked me for my underwear." Incredulously, he stared at her to see whether or not she was bluffing.

"The fuck is wrong with these people?" He muttered. _Oh, Lucy is with Cobra. He looks so intimidating, I wonder should I go or not._ Now these thoughts he was used to. "Yo, blondie. Someone wants to talk to you." Lucy turned to see whoever it was and waved to Cobra. _Talk to you later._

Sighing, Cobra went back to the bar. "Mira, I have changed my mind." The platinum-blond smiled at him. "So, what will you have then?" She asked him.

"Coffee, and make it extra creamy."

* * *

 **Oh dear lord, what have I written?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note- Hey! Here is the second installment! Sorry for any typos, I write this stuff on my phone.**

* * *

 **intoxicate**

ɪnˈtɒksɪkeɪt/

past tense: intoxicated; past participle: intoxicated

 _verb_

•(of alcoholic drink or a drug) cause (someone) to lose control of their faculties or behaviour.

•excite or exhilarate (someone).

 _archaic_

•poison (someone).

* * *

Cobra stared at his guild mates, horrified.

Angel and Mira were openly discussing people's love-lives, with Meredy chipping in sometimes. Sawyer and Richard were already dead to the world, lying on a bench. Jellal and his girl had gone off an hour ago, and he didn't need to hear their thoughts to guess what they were up to. And the worst of all, Midnight had been convinced by Lucy to dance the night away.

Meredy, Sorano and Mira had spiked Midnight's drink with whiskey. Sadly he heard it too late. Cobra had never been more thankful that alcohol was a poison, otherwise he too would have been making a fool of himself. And from what he could gather, partying meant exactly that. He didn't like this partying business much.

"Mira are you sure? I mean, Cobra IS a tough nut to crack." Cobra's ears perked up at the mention of his name. What was Sorano up to now? "Yes I am sure. I consulted Kinanna about this." What were they planning? A shiver ran down his spine.

Suddenly there was a lot of hooting from the dance area and Cobra's attention got diverted. He turned to look and felt his mouth go dry as another shiver ran through his body, although this one he welcomed.

Lucy was at the stage and her hair was running down her back, void of its pigtails. Her tiny jacket was in her hand as she waved it in the air, spinning it above her head and finally throwing in in the crowd. Cobra saw it fly as it fell right on his lap. Another round of hooting ensured as eyes turned towards him. But he stared at the blonde mage, fascinated. Her face was flushed from the drinks she had consumed and sweat glistened on her body. She winked at him when her jacket fell and then continued dancing. He brought up the tiny piece of cloth to his nose and inhaled. His smelled her sweat and something fruity he associated with strawberries. Fiery desire shot through his body as the scent overpowered his senses.

 _There is a God! He was looking at me! Oh my, his eyes are so dark, I think I might lose myself in them._ He heard her thoughts, and saw her face turn towards him again. His throat ran drier still, and he rushed to the bar.

"What something?" The barmaid was giving him a big grin. "Yeah, something to drink." He replied to her, and her grin widened still. As she proceeded to get him his drink, Angel and Meredy (who were behind the bar with Mira) started sniggering. "Looks like Macbeth is having a good time after all." Sorano said to him, cocking her head towards the dance floor. Cobra turned to see Midnight dancing with Lucy, except Lucy was the one doing most of the dancing. As he caught their thoughts, Cobra realised that the girl was drunk, and that Midnight was not far from a nosebleed.

Lucy could grind.

Mira returned with his drink and he grabbed it without looking at her, his gaze fixed on the blonde dancing. Her movements were graceful and enticing. His subconscious was tingling, trying to warn him, but he ignored it. Chugging the drink in one big gulp, he slammed the glass back on the counter. Suddenly it's taste hit him and he tore his eyes from the blonde to the now empty glass. Something was off.

He looked up to ask Mira what she had just served him and he caught her smirk. Her conversation with the girls of his guild ran through his mind and it finally hit him. Matchmaking. That is what they were up to, and he had just fallen for their trap. He couldn't believe it, how hadn't he caught her thoughts? A blonde popped up in his mind.

He had been distracted.

 _He drank it! The effects should start in a few minutes now!_ Great, now he heard her. Too fucking late. "What did you put in my drink?" He growled at the take over mage. "Nothing, just some acetone, absinthe and blackberry liquor." The man stared at Mira, shocked. "Some?" He asked the mage mockingly. "Okay fine, quite a lot of absinthe and acetone. Oh look, Lucy is dancing!"

Cursing himself for getting distracted again but unable to stop himself, he looked at the dance stage again. Lucy was still dancing and the entire floor was looking at her. The music slowed down a little and the girl flashed a sultry smile. Her hands ran down the sides of her curves and rested on her hips as she let her body move in the motion of a wave. Then she turned to face the wall, with her back on full display and her hands tangled themselves in her hair as she cocked her hips to one side. Turning her head towards the crowd, she sent a flying kiss towards the girl who was always chugging a barrel, who was looking at the girl with a proud smile. Then raising her arms to the sky she started moving her hips to the beat of the music, getting hooting from all sides.

 _Damn, who knew Luce could let lose like this._

 _God, Lucy is turning me on. Why doesn't Juvia dance like this?"_

 _Amen to Cana for getting her wasted. She has never danced like this._

Cobra listned to the people around him appreciating the dancing blonde like him. He realised how lucky he is, because apparently the girl hasn't done this, ever. But somewhere deep inside him, he was pissed at the others for looking at her with their lust filled eyes. She spun around with a smirk on her face and bent her knees to pop her derriere in the air and her hand rested on top of her full chest. Her eyes sweeped over the crowd and rested on him. He felt dizzy, and his blood started to boil. Feeling hot, he removed his coat and threw it away.

Standing straight, she raised her arm and pointed her index finger towards him. Crooking it inwards, she signaled him to join her. A hush fell over the crowd as they saw her calling him, except three squeals of delight from behind the bar. Cobra let a smirk break over his lips as he headed towards the enchanting blonde. He barely noticed the fact that he couldn't hear anything except his blood pumping and the music blaring, which he later chalked up to the drink.

Joining the girl on the dance floor, he took the hand she was offering him. His other hand rested itself on her hip as the music took a drastic turn. The tempo slowed down, and Lucy started taking slow steps in time with the music. Cobra followed, his eyes never wandering from her's. As the music became faster again he used his hand on her hip to push her towards him, their bodies against each other. A faint moan escaped her, and a devious smile spread across her lips. Flipping herself suddenly, the blonde pressed her back to Cobra and dropped low. Rising up again, she created a delicious friction which made him hiss, Grabbing her hip again, Cobra spun her towards himself. Her half lidded eyes greeted his, and a lazy grin came on her lips. Her hand, which she had rested on his neck, travelled south over his chest and stopped on his lower abdomen.

He stood still as Lucy pressed herself against him, her hand wandering towards his back. He smirked as her eyes widened a little when she felt the effect she had on him. Her lips parted but before she could do anything, the music stopped. Suddenly they were brought back to the world. The guild was silent, every eye focused on the blonde and himself. He couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, all his ears picked up was faint buzzing. He distanced himself from the celestial mage and noticed her face was red. The next song started, and all the guild members came in the stage. Everyone was dancing now, save for himself and Lucy, who had left the stage and gone to the bar.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Cobra grabbed the jacket on his seat and went to give it to its owner. He still couldn't hear anyone's thoughts, and the buzz was making him foggy. Is this what being drunk felt like?

"I think this is yours." He said to the blonde at the bar as he held up the tiny piece of cloth. "Thank you." The girl said softly. He couldn't get a read on her thoughts and decided she was behaving like this due to embarrassment. He handed her the jacket, staring at her face. A lifetime of being able to hear everyone's thoughts had left him blindsided when he tried to gauge facial expressions.

Her eyes were dark, almost like dark chocolate rather than their usual caramel. Her cheeks were still pretty flushed, and her lips were parted again. A excessively sweet aroma hit him, which he decided came from her. He had smelled it before. He felt a sudden desire to taste her, to know if she really was as sweet as she smelled. Her eyes were half lidded again, and darker than before. He remembered where he had smelled it before, it was her arousal. "Oh, fuck it."

Grabbing her chin Cobra descended his lips on the soft one's of Lucy. The moment they touched a moan left the blonde. Her hands came on his shoulders and finally rested themselves under his jaw. While it was Cobra who finally kissed her, it was Lucy who dominated the kiss. At least she did until he slid his tongue over her lower lip. She parted her lips and Cobra entered her mouth. Sweetness exploded against his taste buds as he delved deeper in her. The combination of liqueur and strawberries was heady and he growled in her. As his tongue explored every crevice of her mouth, her fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

They broke apart when they heard a whoop behind them. Cobra turned to see a drunk Angel and a not so drunk Mira staring at them. Meredy had passed out under the bar. "Go Lucy, get some!" It was the drunk mage who had seated herself on the bar, hr barrel next to her. "Cana! Stop! You know what, Cobra we are going from here." At that the blonde mage grabbed his hand and lead him out the guild and towards god knows where.

Air was chilly and soon Lucy star shivering. Seeing her shiver made something stir inside of Cobra. Coughing, he removed his upper shirt and threw it at the shivering mess. "Here, wear that. Better than your tiny piece of cloth you call a jacket." The girl stared at him for two minutes with wide eyes before letting a out soft laugh and a tiny smile. "Thanks, Cobra. Who knew you were capable of helping _me_?"

At that he stopped dead in his tracks and realised something. He had never really apologised to her for the infinity clock stuff. Lucy looked at him curiously. "What happened?" She asked him, her eyes big and wondrous. Maybe the drink was making him go soft or something.

"I-I, am, um, sorry. You know, for everything." He said awkwardly. Puzzled, she stared at him for two seconds before realising the meaning behind his words. A soft smile spread across her face. "Cobra you were different then and I don't hold you accountable for everything you did. Somewhere inside you are definitely kind and it was just circumstances which made you the way you are. I forgave you a long time ago."

 _I know you were in the tower of heaven like Erza, and if that doesn't give you the authority to behave as you want to, nothing does. Nobody should have their childhood stripped from themselves like that. I forgive you for everything._ Cobra stared at her in shock. He could hear her thoughts again, so the lacrima must have started converting the drink into magic.

She had forgiven him, and not just to say. Her thoughts said the same thing. He stared at that inhuman girl, at this angel sent from heaven. Because only angels could be this forgiving, this understanding. In his entire life, nobody had ever completely forgiven him for anything he had done to them. As he felt something tickling his cheek he raised his fingers to his face and felt a liquid. It was a tear.

Lucy was hugging him, her arms wrapped around his waist and her face in his chest. "It's okay Cobra, it's all okay." She murmured into his chest. "Since I have forgiven you I am sure you can do the same. Let it all go, and forgive yourself." It was then he realised how observant this girl truly was. She had noticed that he hadn't ever forgiven himself for everything he had done. None of them had, it was why they were in Crime Sorciere in the first place.

He too wrapped his arms around Lucy, finding the action strangely comforting. He had never hugged anyone, and nor had anyone ever wanted to embrace him. So this is what warmth is like?

After what seemed like a lifetime, but was actually just a minute, Lucy extracted herself from him. "Let's go Cobra. My apartment is not far away." And so they started walking again. But this time, he could hear everything. The drink was wearing off.

 _Cobra is beating himself up, all of them are. Crime Sorciere exists for this reason after all. But they shouldn't let themselves get held up in the past like this, it is helping no one._ He could hear the monologue running inside Lucy's head, not that he agreed with her. The past of a person defines them, it shapes their personality. No one can give up their past.

Which made him wonder about this girl. He knew some stuff about her, thanks to the research they had to do about the infinity clock. She lived in a big fucking house when she was young, that was for sure. So she was just a spoilt poor little rich girl. Then why join a guild?

 _God Cobra smelled divine when I hugged him. Lucy, get yourself together. You are not a pervert. But his abs. You are not a pervert. Oh when we were on the stage, I felt him. You are becoming a pervert. Ah, I am disgusting._ Cobra heard her and stifled a laugh at her thought process. The woman was crazy. Then he once again heard the melody of her soul and thanked the gods that his hearing was back to normal. He wouldn't want to miss listening to her soul for even a second.

Lucy stopped in front of an apartment building and by its scent he recognised that it was where she lived. The moment he entered her apartment her sweet and fruity scent invaded his senses. He stood there, trying to take in as much as he could of her scent. His eye wandered to the room and the first thing he noted was that it was a cozy and comfy place. Second thing he noticed was that after Lucy, the most dominant scent in the room was that of Natsu. He didn't like that.

"So Cobra, where were we?" He saw Lucy near her bed, only in her tiny pieces of clothing she called a top and skirt. A feral grin decorated her expression and her thoughts turned excessively sultry. At the back of his mind he noted that he could still smell the alcohol on her.

"I believe you were thinking that I smell divine." At the comment her face turned red, but she didn't let it hamper her. She slowly, with a predatory attitude, stalked up to him with her hips swaying deliciously. Cobra licked his lips at her thoughts and smirked.

"You are not as innocent as the guild thinks, are you?" She grinned and nodded. There was barely any distance between the two. "No, that I am not. But I can definitely tell you I am still untouched." At that Cobra raised an eyebrow.

"Why, saving yourself?" He grabbed her hips and pressed her flush against himself. "No, just never found a guy I liked enough." She cocked her head to one side, surveying him. _I like you enough._ She knew he could hear her.

"Maybe we should change that." And he closed the distance between their lips.

* * *

 **Yeah, I have no idea where that touchy feely stuff came from, it wasn't part of the plan. Sorry.**

 **So, should I make it a lemon?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note- I am a pervert. And so are you guys, for edging me on!**

 **leoslady4ever, I think you were on to something.**

 **Okay so this chapter is smut, and only smut. Enjoy.**

 _ **Warnings**_ **-**

 **-I have never actually had sex, so the**

 **details may be a little off. Please excuse me.**

 **-The chapter hadn't been proofread and has been written on a phone. Please ignore the typos. I'll fix them. Eventually.**

 **-The below material has sexual content.**

* * *

 **intoxicate**

 _ɪnˈtɒksɪkeɪt/_

past tense: intoxicated; past participle: intoxicated

 _verb_

•(of alcoholic drink or a drug) cause (someone) to lose control of their faculties or behaviour.

•excite or exhilarate (someone).

 _archaic_

•poison (someone).

* * *

Cobra recalled the first (and only) time he had been with a woman. It had been a hot night and Angel had purposefully removed her clothes, all of them. They had been on a scouting mission, only the two of them, and Cobra could hear her plans the moment they had reached the location.

Cobra knew that for her he was just a method of release, but he didn't care. He was alive and so was she. They smashed their lips and eventually Cobra was inside her, after a lot of foreplay by Angel because he couldn't get aroused enough.

And yet he had gotten aroused by just seeing Lucy dancing. He had wanted her to know that, and had pressed himself to her on the dance floor in public. But even that didn't compare to how rock hard he was right now, with her tongue in his mouth.

It was shocking that after both of them wrestling for control, Lucy had won and was now exploring his mouth. His taste buds lit up every time her muscle touched his, he was in bliss. He tatsted dominantly liqueur, but there was an undercurrent of the sweetness he associated with her scent. And something fruity which was escaping him. What was it?

He hadn't even realised that they had reached the edge of her bed, her knees hit it and she collapsed. Her hands on either side of her, holding her in a sitting position; her breathing heavy, she stared up at him. How big were her eyes? She looked innocent, curious, so different from the girl who had been swaying her hips almost inhumanely on the dance floor, a knowing look in her eyes.

Curiouser and curiouser.

She cluched a fistfull of his shirt and brought her lips to herself again, falling on the bed with him following. With his hands supporting his weight, he let his lips slide over hers, this time dominating. His tongue entered her mouth and he felt a soft moan echoing in his mouth. He almost whimpered himself, relishing her taste. It was definitely like a berry. Strawberry?

Lucy's tongue danced with his, and her hands wandered down from his collarbone to his abdomen, making a shiver run down his spine. No, her taste had darker undertones which wasn't very noticeable in her scent. Not strawberries. She shifted her head to make him withdraw his tongue, but not lost the contact of their lips. What was she up to? Grabbing his shoulders she flipped them, and hovered over him with a smirk. _I will make Cobra plead under me, begging for release._ He stared at the blonde over him, shocked. And aroused, badly. She was hellfire, and he loved it. He too smirked at her, now knowing her plan. "So, make me beg. Let's see what you can do."

 _Goddammit Lucy, why do you keep forgetting he can here you? Now it will be useless to bi-STOP!_ She crashed against him, and bit his lower lip. It was no tiny nibble, it was a full on bite just short for drawing blood. Cobra broke their contact, sliding his thumb over his lip to check for damage and smirked at the blonde over him again.

"You are one piece of work, aren't you?" In return she cocked an eyebrow at him. "If you really didn't like that I will let you bite me in return. So, did you?" Her eyes were sparkling, and he was enchanted. He grinned, an idea forming in his head. "Oh Bright Eyes, it doesn't matter whether I liked it or not, I'll still get to bite you. And for the record, I did in fact like it." A slow smile spread across her lips, and Cobra flipped her back again. "Now, you'll be mine." He didn't even stop to ponder over the words which had left his mouth, and pounced on her.

Once again their lips moulded together, but there was underlying heat in both of their movements. He could hear her silence, and knew he had finally made her thoughts shut up. Smirking, he worked his way down from her lips. Her skin was softer than his chapped lips, which he found surprising. Nobody he had met had such soft skin. He knew that almost everybody had softer skin than his, but his lips were a different story. Chapped or not, lips were always softer than normal skin.

Or so he had thought, till now.

The moment he had started giving butterfly kisses down the length of her body, her moans had filled his ears. He smirked as she gave a particularly breathy sigh as he slid his lips over her neck, the place she would have had an adam's apple had she been a male. So she was sensitive, highly sensitive in fact. Good, it helped him in his plan.

She planned to make him plead for her? Well now he will make sure she is a begging mess by the time he is over with her.

The organised chaos that was her soul increased it's tempo a little as he progressed from her collarbone to the valley of her huge mounds. Carefully avoiding her tiny top, he continued his trail of kisses from the lower base of her top and went to her belly button. Circling it with his tongue, he was rewarded by a gasp of protest. But he continued, down to her tiny skirt. She was now squirming in his hands, which he had placed at either side of her waist.

The delicious scent of her arousal was thick here and he inhaled, burying his nose between her thighs. The sugary yet fruity scent was overpowering his senses. Blueberries maybe? _Ugh I am so damn hot! Why is he doing this? Is he, wait, is he teasing me?_ "Goddammit Cobra you tease! You will pay for this!" No definitely not blueberries.

And then she did something which made it very difficult not to just rip her clothes and stick himself inside her. She _growled_. Cobra had never heard a more sexy sound in his entire life. Mustering up whatever self control he had left, he said, "I will either tear off your clothes or you can remove them right now." _Holy fuck, his voice. So damn husky, I think my panties will be nothing more than a very wet washcloth by the time he is done with me._ "You know if it really is that wet there is no reason for you to be wearing it now." Her face grew red as she quickly got up and stripped down to her lingerie.

In front of him was clearly the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, in brown lace and loose hair. _I knew it, he is weirded out by me. Why would he keep staring at me like that otherwise_? Cobra resisted the urge to both slam his dick into her and hit his palm into his face. "I kept staring at you because you look ravishing. Now, come to me." They were on exactly opposite positions. She was standing over him while he was sitting at the edge of the bed. He slid his hands up her arms to her shoulders and stood up. Her thoughts told him that she had never let anyone see her like this optionally, and that she was nervous. He kissed her softly, and she visibly relaxed.

Before he knew it she had taken control again, and he let his hands wander to her sides. Over her curves, to her hips. The way she moved her tongue was inhuman, and Cobra was drowning. He pressed himself against her again, just like he had done on the dance stage. But unlike then, she moaned in his mouth and her hands reached his shirt buttons, fingers fumbling with the tiny discs of plastic. _Why won't the stupid thing open? Fuck this._ She growled, which vibrated through his whole body, and ripped open his shirt, the buttons clattering on the floor.

Throwing the now useless piece of cloth, she pushed him on the bed and crawled towards him. While he was definitely enjoying her taking control, he had a plan to execute. Grabbing her by her hips, he pulled Lucy under him. He licked his lips at the sight, and felt a shudder through her body. _God, he what will happen when he uses that tongue on me?_ Smirking, he saw her hardened nipples under her bra and slid his wet tongue over one. He heard a very provocative sound from her, something between a moan and a gasp, and licked the hard peak. A muffled screech filled the room and Cobra looked up to see Lucy had covered her face with a pillow. Frowning, he tried to remove it. "No, I can't have my landlady hear this. Us. Me."

He didn't give a damn if she did indeed hear them. He wanted the whole world to hear how he had made the girl under him reach heights of pleasure. He snatched the pillow from her and tore off the bra she was wearing. Sinking his fingers into the creamy mounds he said, "I want you to scream for me." And then he bit down on the pert peak while his fingers grabbed the other and pinched. The guttural scream she let lose reverberated in the whole room and would have made Cobra slap his palms against his ears, except he was too far gone in the lust haze that surrounded them to care. Instead he felt extreme satisfaction as he wrapped his tongue around the peak, softly kneading the other mound. By the time he left her breasts she was a whimpering mess, her arousal's scent increasing by the second.

Lucy flipped them to his surprise and her hands reached his pants. Not even bothering this time, she tore open the button and zip, sliding down the fabric in one swift motion. Her eyes locked onto the bulge in his boxers. _I wonder, how does he taste? If it is anything like his kisses, it'll be heavenly._ As she licked her lips at the thought Cobra felt a shudder go down his body, right to his groin.

Her fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers as she looked at him coyly, fluttering her lashes. Cobra gulped, barely able to control himself. Before he could grasp what was happening he was on his feet with Lucy kneeling before him, his underwear at his ankles. Her silky skin brushed against his length and he gasped.

Cobra always heard everyone's thoughts about how physical gratification felt. But he had never really felt exactly how good it could feel. Untill now.

Every touch burned now.

Angel had done something similar, but it was only at the end that he had felt anything at all. Sure, he had obviously enjoyed it very much, but with Lucy it was different. Angel got him hard, but after a lot of effort. Lucy had him hooked since the beginning. And now he knew exactly why everyone liked to fuck so much.

Her dainty fingers grasped his shaft, and his breath hitched. Her eyes were burning his due to the intensity of her gaze, but he didn't look away. Neither did she. Her hand reached the base of his member and propped him up to her plump lips. And as she took in the head a low growl escaped Cobra's lips, their eyes never wavering.

She rolled her tongue around his head once before taking him in. Halfway in, she pulled him right back out. Then she reached his base and slid her tongue back to the head, once again rolling her muscle around the top. Without any warning she took him in her mouth in one go, right to the base. As his shaft hit the back of throat he expected her to retch, but apparently she didn't have a gag reflex.

Lucy never took her eyes of him.

"F-Fuck, Bright Eyes." He said the moment he hit her throat. And then she started moving her head back and forth while sucking on him, extracting low groans from him. How had she not done this before but could still be so good? Just when he thought it couldn't get any better she started moving her tongue in inhuman yet glorious ways around his member, and he moaned- _moaned_ \- at the action.

She was deep throating him. And twisting her tongue all around. His eyes shut as he tried to calm himself down. Her throat constricted around him and his hand automatically rested itself on her silken locks. He was about to go over the edge, and she knew it because she increased her vigour.

His ears could catch strands of her soul and some instructions from someone named 'Cana' every now and then, but his mind was too focused on the blonde kneeling before him to really notice them. He knew now that the end was near and when she moaned with him in her mouth it was over. He pulled her head down to his base and held it there. But she didn't pull him away, she didn't cough, and she still didn't take her eyes off his. She just swallowed all he had to offer and when he was done she slid him out of her mouth. Cobra realised his hands were shaking as he untangled his fingers from her hair

"You have done this before?" He asked her. She shook her head, a mischievous smile playing at her lips. "No. So you liked it?" To answer he simply kneeled and crashed his lips over her's. He could taste his salty seed but under that and the alcohol, her sweetness was still there. He picked her up in his arms and laid her on the bed, her hair fanning out on her sheets. "Payback time."

He ripped off the only piece of cloth on her body and looked at her in all her glory. Her eyes were half lidded with lust, her cheeks dusted with pink due to embarrassment. Her plump, cherry lips were swollen and bruised. His eyes travelled down and paused at her breasts. The nipples, in total contrast to the creamy skin surrounding it, were a dark shade of pink thanks to his biting and sucking. Further south his eyes rested at their target.

He spread open her legs and planted himself in between. After stroking them with his fingers he descended on one thigh and kissed the inside, hard. And instantly, Lucy moaned breathlessly. Encouraged, Cobra started sucking and biting the skin as she moaned even louder than before. Pleased with his effort he then devoted his attention to the place from which the musky yet sweet, and definitely intoxicating, scent was coming from. He raked his tongue over her fleshy lips and her taste exploded over his taste buds. Her core was soaked.

He slid his tongue between her folds and a loud wanton moan left her lips. Smirking, he entered and licked all around, tasting her luxuriously. And suddenly the sweetness had a name.

 _Raspberries_. Lucy tasted like fucking raspberries.

Elated at the sudden realisation he delved deeper in her hot, moist core and felt her body shudder. He had found her sweet spot. Probing the area once, he removed his tongue and instead entered a finger. He sat up, wanting to look at her as she cried out in pure ecstacy. This was the woman who had been dancing to tease him endlessly. The woman he had captured before to sacrifice. And now, she had captured him.

Angel had experience with men, Lucy didn't. Yet she was the one who had showed him how intense pleasure could be. No other female had any appeal for him anymore. And he scoffed at the idea of his own hand, that would be useless now that he had tasted heaven. He needed Lucy. He wanted Lucy.

She was the only thing who could really intoxicate him

As he slid in another finger inside her slick folds, she shouted, "OH COBRA!"

And it was this scream which made his mouth move as though someone else was controling it.

"Call me Erik."

What had gotten into him? But any negative feeling he had for his decision vanished as he hit her bundle of nerves and she screamed to the high heavens. To hear her name roll off her tongue as her world shattered around her gave him immense pleasure. She couldn't think, because all her heard from her, apart from her screams, was her soul which had been going berserk. But now it was calm.

Not for long.

"Erik, just take me." He was lapping up the fluid of her climax, but the moment he was the done he hovered over her and locked his lips against her. "It's gonna fucking hurt, Bright Eyes." He realised that in one day, she had made him actually care about her. "It's fine, if it's you I'll bear it."

He positioned his raging hard on just at her entrance and looked at her. He knew at that moment that if she said no he would instantly stop. But he wouldn't leave.

She had him high on her.

But to his intense relife she nodded and he gently entered her. She cried out as two tears streamed down her face and her nails raked his back. He froze, waiting for her to make a move. But what he hadn't expected was for her to move her hips to take him all in. His eye widened in surprise as she had taken him full, to the hilt.

Angel hadn't been able to do that.

They both groaned at the same time. He pulled himself out slowly to see if she had any more pain, but she didn't. So he slammed himself inside her tight walls and she screamed out as her nails dug into his back, but he was beyond caring. Her walls fluttered around him, and he growled out in ecstacy. "Oh Erik!"

He had built a slow pace, but her hips were moving with reckless abandon. Getting the drift he increased his pace and heard her soul building up an intense symphony. Her core was hot, his skin radiating heat. Even the air around them seemed to be sultry. His instincts were taking over as he snapped his hips forward and backward, in a rhythmic dance. Her legs were wrapped around his waist and her nails clawing at his skin, maybe even drawing blood. Not that he was able to care anymore.

A sudden and overwhelming impulse took over him. He didn't know what she would say to that, but he didn't wait to find out. He leaned and scraped his teeth against her neck untill he found the perfect spot and then he bit down, hard.

"ERIK!" The bite was enough to send her over the edge, and she exploded around him. But it was her blood, the metallic taste in his mouth; combined with how perfect his name sounded from her swollen lips, that was his undoing. As her walls slammed on him tightly, he let go inside her with her name on his lips.

He kept himself hovering over her even though his arms were shaking, and Lucy quickly scooted over a little to the side. They lay there, panting and sweaty, the bedsheets a mess. And then Cobra felt something soft in his hand and turned to see that she had interlocked her fingers with his. A soft smile, shinning eyes, she was radiant.

"That was amazing." Her voice was a little hoarse after all that screaming. "Yeah, who knew you could move like that?" Even his voice was hoarse. But he didn't care.

He was intoxicated.

* * *

 **Ugh, I feel all hot and bothered. Why don't I have Cobra?**

 **So I did that thing when the story title comes in the story! Yay!**

 **Did you guys get the hint I left about my plans? Review what you think!**

 **Only one chapter left! (Hopefully)**

 **CoSm0333- Same. I am always up for some CoLu! I hope you like this chapter too!**

 **XxLunaNightingalexX- Here is the lemon!**

 **deltacaraman- Thankyou for the praise, it really made my day! Ugh I can't express my emotions right now, but believe me I was jumping around when I saw your review. Here, take this smut! *Shoves the chapter in your hands***

 **leoslady4ever- It's the same here. And really I am a fan, big time, and the fact that you actually reviewed on my story I almost died from happiness.**

 **LadyAllyssa- The lemon is here! Thank you for reading so far!**

 **Thank you to everyone who followed and favourited this story!**

 **Fizz out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note- Finally! It's here! The last chapter!**

 **Writer's block hit me hard on this one, and while I like it, I just hope Cobra didn't go OOC. A lot.**

* * *

 **intoxicate**

 _ɪnˈtɒksɪkeɪt/_

past tense: intoxicated; past participle: intoxicated

 _verb_

•(of alcoholic drink or a drug) cause (someone) to lose control of their faculties or behaviour.

•excite or exhilarate (someone).

 _archaic_

•poison (someone).

* * *

When Cobra woke up, he realised a few things.

He really could get drunk, even if only for a short while, and that people hadn't been kidding when they said that hangovers were hell. He had a wicked headache, his mouth was parched, and he felt twenty times heavier than usual.

Beds were fucking great. He had, in twenty six years of his life, slept on a bed only few times. What with the Tower of Heaven, Brain, prison and now Crime Sorciere, beds was something missing from his life except for some few special occasion. Like right now.

Music, sweet and clear, music was filling his ears. He was so used to waking upto the melancholy of the blueberry, that he felt like he was in heaven right now.

He was naked, and there was an arm draped over his waist. Soft, extremely soft, skin was touching him, softer than the cotton sheets over him, softer than even the pillow under his head, and definitely softer than his lips. He had checked last night.

He turned his head to see a blonde head and barely parted lips. Big, caramel eyes were staring back at him. Her lips cracked a smile. "Morning, Er-Cobra." So she understood, good. He nodded at her in approval. "I am sure you want to freshen up, my bathroom is that way. I'll get started on breakfast. Any requests?" Her voice was still cracking at the edges. "Surprise me."

He collected his boxers from the floor, while she giggled as her head ran through all the options. "You know, it will be hard to surprise me since I can hear everything you just considered." She gasped and mentally berated herself while he chuckled as he made to the bathroom. He really wanted to brush his teeth, but he didn't have a toothbrush.

He saw a pink and white toothbrush in a holder at the sink. He cackled at his brilliant plan. _God why do I even let that fire breather in my house! My food stock is wiped clean! Ugh what will I do? Wait, what was that breeze? Yikes I am still naked! Holy hell Lucy, did you plan to cook for him in your birthday suit? Or could I? Hmmm..._ Cobra stood at attention when he heard that, an image already forming in his mind.

He didn't even realise he was drooling till it landed on his naked chest.

Still in his boxers, he staggered to her dining table,, and almost jumped when he saw the maid. The headache was making it difficult for him to focus on his surroundings, and so he hadn't heard her pop up. "Thanks Virgo, you're the best!" The maid simply nodded and vanished.

In the time she had been there, Cobra gleaned that she was heavily into sadism and masochism. Her daydreams of Lucy tying her up and whipping her were by far the most sanest though he had heard. He remembered that even Angel's spirits had been a little off. Maybe they were all crazy, like Fairy Tail mages.

He did notice, much to his disappointment, that Lucy had decided against cooking in nothing but a apron.

"I should tell you I am a vegetarian." He picked up an apple from her table and took a bite. "I guessed as much." At that he turned to her, shocked. _He has, like the others, a very strong sense of smell. That combined with how a lot of plants tend to be poisonous, it really makes sense that he is a vegetarian_. Okay, Cobra was impressed. That didn't happen often. Lucy was smart and he gave her the credit. " Good girl, you worked it out."

"So, you're not even an eggetarian?" She didn't even look his way, she kept cutting stuff. Were they actual raspberries he smelled or was it her? "Nah, eggs are okay. How will I have cakes and other sweets otherwise?" She laughed and turned. "Ever heard of baki- oh no you don't! Get off the table!" Cobra got up and went to her, standing inches away from her. _Lucy, this is it. Don't show the fact that you want to jump his bones. His hair is so wild, yet it suits him. Ah woman get a grip! But his lips are so inviting. Glare him down!_ Cobra raised the apple to his lips, and slowly bit into it. The other side of the apple brushed against her lips, which were still looking a little bruised. He could smell her arousal, but he didn't make a move. He didn't really want to risk someone from her guild coming in and see them at it, he was sure the psycho hammer-wielder would cut of his dick if she found out.

"Cobra, go wear some clothes. I am not having you sit on my table with nothing but boxers." Her voice was soft, she barely whispered the words. Not that it mattered since Cobra could hear them perfectly. "I don't have pants anymore. You broke the zip and ripped it in half." Why was he whispering too? "Virgo got you new one's." The distance between their lips was too short. He could feel her hot breath on his lips, smell the strawberries in her breath.

"I should wear them then." Cobra stepped away. His heart was pounding too hard. The blonde was affecting him too much. At the back of his he registered that now the room smelled of Cobra, even Lucy did. Fuck, any dragonslayer would guess what had happened last night.

The guild would kill him.

Without really noticing he grabbed the pants on the bed and slipped into them. Pulling the shirt he had given to Lucy yesterday over his body, he went back to the table. _Lucy, just pretend like nothing happened. Nothing happened. Did anything happen?_

So she didn't want to acknowledge the tension in th air. Who was he to deny that to her? "So, you have successfully kept the information of the breakfast with yourself. When will I get me surprise? I am starving, you really wore me out last night." Her musical laugh filled the room. "It is really difficult to hide this from you, really. I just have to constantly think about something else." _Like you. Like your tongue in my mouth. Like your fingers teasing_. His mouth starting watering at her thoughts.

Thankfully she set the plates at that moment and Cobra could pretend the drool was due to the food.

The woman had him salivating a lot.

"I hope you like crêpes!" She beamed at him, and slid something in his plate from a pan. Cobra stared at the food, curious. Sniffing once he got to know it was mostly floor, egg and sugar with lots of berries and whipped cream topped on it. "So, this is a crêpe?"

Lucy's jaw dropped. "You've never had a crêpe? Well, stop looking at it so suspiciously! It's not like it's poisoned or something." At that Cobra looked at her, amused, waiting for her to get it. She didn't disappoint. After two seconds she slapped her palm to her forehead. "Ugh, stupid me! Do you want some poison in it?" Cobra smirked at her. "Really, you just proved the 'stupid blonde' stereotype. And as for poison, what do you have?" She opened a cabinet. "Right now all I have is bleach. Want some?"

"Yeah sure. To drink." She nodded and poured some in a mug. As she handed him the mug, he heard her thoughts. _From now, this is Cobra's mug. I can't have drinking from a mug which had something poisonous previously. Cobra would definitely make some 'stupid blonde' joke over my grave_. He choked on his bleach. And a warm feeling spread across his body when she decided to keep the mug as his. It meant future visits were expected.

After pouring some orange juice for herself, she too sat down. "So, did you enjoy last night?" This time it was Lucy's turn to choke. After a lot of coughing she finally got a grip on herself. "Y-Yeah, I enjoyed. Did you?" Taking a bite of the crêpe, he said, "I did. Definitely. Out of all the women I have been with, your were the best." This was really good, he would definitely ask her how the make crêpes later.

 _Oh, was I? Maybe he is just being polite. Actually, what am I now to him? Lover? Do I like him? Wait, are we even friends? Were the previous women friends? I wonder, how many women has he been with?_ Her mind definitely went a mile a minute. And as for the number of women he has been with, he will make sure she never gets to know. But her question intrigued him. Did he like her? "You know, my underwear that you tore up so conveniently was pretty expensive." He smirked at her. "Next time, don't wear such expensive stuff." _So there will be a next time? Lucy, calm down. And what is wrong with him? Doesn't he know that cheap lingerie looks like shit?_ "No, I didn't know that. Please by all means, continue wearing the expensive ones." Her face reddened as she realised that he had been listening to her thoughts.

After finishing up with breakfast, they made to the guild. Lucy summoned some weird snowman and cuddled him all the way, as they walked in silence. But halfway he felt something soft slip into his hand and looked up to see that it was her hand. Their fingers interlocked on their own, while Cobra's heart threatened to jump out of his rib cage. It was when they were just about to reach that Cobra saw the bite on her neck. Thanks to his pointed canines, there were two punctures in the flesh, surrounded by the largest hickey he had ever seen in his life.

He would have apologized, but it didn't hurt her. And he did want the whole wide world to know that he had given the girl next to him mind-blowing pleasure. So he didn't say anything.

The moment they reached the guild, by mutual agreement they disconnected their hands. Lucy bounded to the bar, while Cobra looked for his guild mates. But before he could do anything he heard a sound that must be chaos personified and he turned to see Natsu was barreling towards him, with the other male dragonslayers of the guild in tow. He grabbed Cobra's hand and pulled him to the corner of the guild.

"What is it, you flaming twat?" He shook his hand free from the fire mage's hand. "Be quiet! You know Wendy fuckin' fainted when you guys entered?" This was the first time he had spoken to the iron dragonslayer one on one. "So, what am I to do about that?"

He heard bones cracking. _The idiot is asking for it. I'll shock him till that overactive dick of him remains flaccid, permanently._ "What is it spark plug? Sad that I beat you to tap brig- titties over there?" At that the mage growled and Natsu hit his arm. "Don't talk about Lucy like that! She doesn't deserve it!"

 _He has an asshole complex, that's his problem. But bunnygirl is a fucking angel, and I'll be damned if I let her continue talking about her like that._

 _What was Luce thinking when she slept with Cobra? I'll ask her later. She looks happy, so I'll let it slide._ Cobra's eyes widened when he heard Natsu's thoughts. So there really were people who were okay with him liking Lucy.

He wasn't stupid, he had come to the realisation that he liked the girl. She had a dry sense of humour which he liked, and let's not forget the mind boggling sex. How she did it he didn't know, but the fact remained that she was good. She also had to be the most kind-hearted person he had ever had the (mis)fortune to meet, and she was intelligent. Very. He was very particular about that point.

"I know." He stared straight into Gajeel's eyes. "It's done. I slept with her, it's not like she really wants me to date her so something. Don't get your panties in a knot." Just as he made to leave, Natsu placed his hand on Cobra's shoulder. "What if she did want to date you? What would do then?"

As much as Cobra wanted to give a snarky reply, something in the fire dragonslayer's eyes made him stop. He couldn't hear what he was thinking thanks to the cluster fuck that was his soul. "I would worship her like the goddess she is. Now, fuck off." Natsu nodded while Gajeel and Laxus looked shocked.

 _Good luck Cobra._ Great, now he could hear. He simply scoffed at Natsu.

"Cobra! Where had you gone off yesterday?" Ah, blueberry was back to hound his ass. "None of you business. The bigger question here is why do you reek of warrior lady right there?" His face turned as red as his tattoo. _God, don't think about it Jellal. Don't! Don't think about how I was wrapped around her tongue._

"So, you were wrapped around her tongue. Enjoy finally getting laid?" His expression blanched. _Well, Erza's got a dominant streak, but it wasn't bad._ Cobra cackled evily, "Jellal, that's gold." Now blueberry looked surprised. "Y-You said my name!"

"Yeah, I did. Why, dominatrix didn't allow you to speak her's?" He stormed of from Cobra and sighed. _Was it some law of nature that Cobra has to be an asshole?_ "YES IT IS!"

"Hey Erik." The whisper in his ear sent shivers down his spine. He turned to face caramel eyes. "Hey Bright Eyes." _His_ _smile_ _will_ _be_ _the_ _end_ _of_ _the_ _world_. _Vaginal_ _juice_ _will_ _flood_ _Earthland_. "I like the way your mind works." Lucy blushed a little, but didn't leave. "Do you want something to eat?" Cobra pretended to ponder over it. "What's on the menu?"

"Well, I have some ingredients for another crêpe. Whipped cream, chunks of fruits. Sadly no flour." Her soul washed over him, the music luring him inside her. "Then where will you put the cream?" Her eyes were positively sparkling, living up to the name he had given her. "On me."

Before Cobra could reply a scream tore through. They both turned to see a gaggle of girls hovering near them. Cobra heard their thoughts and prayed to every god possible that they would go away. Lucy glared at the females of the guild. _Mira, take your gathering somewhere FAR from us, or I'll make sure the entire guild knows about you and Laxus. Of course, that will be after I give you a taste of your own medicine. I'll bend you over a table and whip you senseless. Gotta thank Gemini for that bit of information, really. I didn't know you liked to do that to other people._ And surprisingly Mira instantly backed away, as though able to hear her thoughts as well. Or maybe it was her glare which promised an early demise.

Cobra stared at her for a long time before he started laughing. The entire guild felt silent as they heard, for the first time, Cobra laugh. It was no evil cackled, it was a full humoured laugh. The deep baritone he produced vibrated right down Lucy's body, settling somewhere south. Cobra eventually stopped laughing enough to speak.

"Bright eyes, you are seriously different than what I thought." After the embarrassment of being caught red handed died down, her eyes lit up with mirth. "Well, yeah. But I was provoked." _I am sure you can do the same to me, get me bending over._ The minx knew exactly what she was doing.

"So, you were saying something about eating crêpes? I'd like that very much."

Cobra and Lucy made to go out but a hand rested itself on her shoulder. "Sorry Lucy, as much as I like Cobra interacting with another human normally, we have to go. Now." Cobra sighed. He knew that blueberry was right in leaving early, but that didn't mean he was supposed to like it. _Lucy stop being so disappointed. It's not like it is the end of the world!_ She was disappointed?

"See you around, Cobra." Her voice was dead, not at all like her chirpy self he had become used to. "See you. Bye." Even her soul had slowed down, playing a heart wrenching morose tune. He grabbed the cloak being offered by Sorano and and put in on. After Jellal bade his Thor wannabe sweetheart one final goodbye, they left the guild.

Everyone was sad.

He could hear the melancholic tune of Jellal's soul resonate in all the members of Crime Sorciere. Sorano's and Meredy's souls were missing their new friend/fellow matchmaker Mira. Midnight was pondering over the sudden friendship he had struck with the seith mage of the guild. Jellal was calling out to Erza, his heart torn to pieces.

And Cobra couldn't get the blonde celestial mage out of his head.

He was so engrossed in thoughts of her, he started imagining she was calling him to stop. "Wait!" Her voice was sweet, like the rest of her, reminding him of bell chimes. "Cobra!" He let the memory of her soul wash over him, just wanting to get lost in her.

"ERIK!" He stopped dead in his tracks. He wasn't imagining her voice. The rest of his guild members heard her as well, and we're now waiting for him to go and kill her for saying his name out loud. He turned to see Lucy barreling towards him.

"Bright Eyes?" She crashed into him. They fell down in a flurry of his cloak, and she crashed her lips over his. Cobra responded instantly, savouring her taste. The moment he tasted her, the world faded into the background. It was like how it had been when he had been drunk yesterday.

It was only giggling that made him break up the kiss and help her get up. He ignored Meredy and Sorano, instead his full focus was on the girl in his arms. "Cobra, I like you. I really, really like you. I want to be with you. Natsu told me that if I like you I should stop you, so I did. And now you know."

Cobra's brain had stopped responding when she told him she liked him. Was she lying? No, her soul told him the same words she had said.

She liked him.

"Lucy, would you be my girlfriend?" He couldn't believe the words that had come out of his mouth, but he didn't regret them one bit. Her heart skipped a beat and she nodded at him. He still couldn't believe that she liked him and had just accepted to be his.

He smashed his lips over her's, his arms wrapping around her to raise her from the ground without breaking their contact. Her fingers tangled themselves into his hair, and she deepened the kiss. A cough behind him made him come back to Earthland and he put her on solid ground again. "Somebody could see you!" Jellal hissed.

"I don't care you fucking tramp stamp." But at that Lucy smacked his head lightly. "Cobra, I care. How am I supposed to kiss you if you end up being imprisoned again?" _And then how will you have that crêpe I have promised?_

"Point noted Bright Eyes. Now, scram. Blueberry is about to blow his trap because we are late. We'll come visit, I promise." After one final peck on his lips, Lucy turned back to go to her guild. Cobra felt strange without her warmth in his arms, but his mood was not hampered.

She was his.

* * *

It had been two weeks since Crime Sorciere's visit to Fairy Tail, and Lucy was waiting for the day they will come again. Cobra had promised her he would, so she didn't worry about it. And he talked to her sometimes, when Jellal contacted Erza through their communication lacrimas.

The guild was abuzz, more than usual. Lucy located the area of commotion as the bar and proceeded to it. "What's up guys?" At that everyone stopped talking and stared at her.

"Ah Lucy! We were looking for you! It seems someone has sent a parcel for you, with a note!" Mira handed her the note, and she read it.

 _Lucy,_

 _Replacement for the one's I rendererd useless the last time. And yes, they are expensive._

 _I thought purple would suit you._

 _Wear them when I come, which will be in three days._

 _C._

 _PS- I didn't know your address, so I mailed it to the guild. Warn everyone not to open the packet in the guild, unless they want to spoil the innocent minds there. Especially the Skymaiden._

It seemed like Mira had read the note, because she hadn't opened the package, which now Lucy knew could only contain one thing. "So, can I have my parcel?" Mira beamed at her while the others looked at them curiously. "Who is it from Lucy?"

"Cobra." The only person she had told about her relationship was Natsu, and he hadn't told anyone else. He fully supported her, and as long as she was happy he didn't care.

But Lucy didn't care that much whether or not the whole guild knew. Apparently, for all the ogling she had done when Cobra had been here, Mira hadn't actually expected anything from them, and promptly fainted when his name left his lips.

Gathering her package she left the shocked guild, wanting to open and try the lingerie in privacy.

* * *

 **It's over guys! Lol, Mira is a total dominatrix if I ever saw one. But Erza too? Bwahaha.**

 **Really hope Cobra wasn't too OOC.**

 **LoadedEel- Thanks, I really tried to keep the flow, hope you liked it!**

 **XxLunaNightingalexX- Omg, thankyou! It really boosted my morale when you said I have good writing! Hope you liked the ending!**

 **Giki- Cobra and Lucy is my guilty (okay, not so guilty) pleasure, and I really love them together. I hope you liked this chapter!**

 **LadyAllyssa- Well, I am still a novice to lemon's. I tried. Thank you for the praise though! *Blushing***

 **deltacaraman- I am really happy you liked it that much! We aim to please *wink*. And seriously, thank you. Just, thank you.**

 **Kittenf- Awww, thanks! I hope you found the ending to your liking.**

 **Fizz out.**


End file.
